Jealousy
by Kayla-Ninja
Summary: You have fallen in the dirt and you are now in trouble. This is a Levi X Reader thing. Please forgive me, this is the first time writing about this series. Thanks.


**I don't own Attack on Titian **

"Get out of the dirt you fool!" Levi screams at you. "Why are you so clumsy?" He snarls.

"Sorry sir." You say as you start to get up and follow the rest. You feel something grabbing your shoulder.

"No. I want you in my office in an hour. You go back and get cleaned up. When you come to my office I want this uniform clean and perfect. Got that?" His stone cold eyes bore into you.

"Yes sir." You stutter.

"Now go!" He yells.

….

You put your uniform on and look at yourself. You smile.

"All clean." You say as you start to walk to his office. The closer the get the more your heart sinks.

"He is going to yell at me." You think. "I wish I hadn't of fallen." You reach the door and stand for a few seconds. You knock quietly.

"Come in *name*." You slowly enter.

"Hel-"You start.

"No. Shut up and stand still." He demands. He walks to the door and locks it.

Now you know you're in deep shit. You gulp. You notice that you are almost the same height as Levi.

"Now *name*, I hope that while you were cleaning your uniform you thought about what you did wrong."

"Sir I fell, everyone does it at some point." You immediately regret saying that. He stares at you.

"Did I say you could talk?" He asks quiet annoyed. You shake your head no. "I'm tired of you slacking off and being lazy." He says as he paces in front of you. "You are going to clean my office."

You are relieved. You are usually a neat person and like to be clean. It's not like you fell in the dirt on purpose.

"But…" He starts as he paces around you. "I don't want you to get your uniform dirty." He stops and touches your jacket. "You did clean it quiet well. Take your jacket off." He says.

You are slightly confused.

"Wha-"

"You heard me. Take your jacket off, oh and while you're at it take off the harness too." He smiles and sits on the couch. You undress awkwardly and set them down lightly. "Hmmm. Well your shirt is clean also. No use in getting that dirty too. I'm sure you are wearing an undershirt." He points to your button up.

"…." Red floods your cheeks and you look down. You hear a slight chuckle.

"Oh so you are telling me you don't have on an undershirt." He smirked. "You will be okay. I promise after all I'm pretty sure many men have seen you like that."

"I-"You stop yourself and start to unbutton your shirt. You feel embarrassed and blush.

"Good. You're learning." He smiled. You started to move your arms up and you folded them in front of you. He looked very displeased. "Now….. Your pants are clean too. Go ahead and rid of them also." You are alarmed.

"But…" You look away.

"This is your punishment *name*. Who said I wasn't allowed to be brought some pleasure? All you do is show off. I don't think you're that oblivious to the fact that all of these men drool over you." His lips curve into a slight smile.

"No I don't." You pout.

"Then why are you stripping for me?" He asks slightly amused.

"Because you don't want me to get-"

"Pants. Off. Now." He barks.

"Yes sir."

"Now clean my office." He demands.

"It looks clean already sir." You mumble. He places his foot on the table and knocks off a glass of water.

"Oh does it?"

"No." You quickly walk over and bend down and pick up the glass. While you are collecting the glass you feel a hand on your bottom. You moan. Quickly your hand tries to conceal it but you are unable to catch it.

"Well, well, well. That seems clean enough *name*." You can practically hear the smirk in his voice. You avoid turning around and look at him because your cheeks feel like they are on fire. "It's time for me to do some cleaning." You suddenly feel your body hit the couch. You don't open your eyes but you can tell he is hovering over you.

"Sir. I need to go." You whimper.

"No you don't. I think you missed a spot. Let me get that for you." You feel lips on yours. You know not to fight so you just lay there. You feel like a doll but soon you feel something on the cloth of your underwear and you moan. A tongue invades your mouth and it tastes sweet. Muffled moans start to leave you as his hands roam freely. "Oh *name*, you aren't as clean as I thought. Looks like you are sentenced to more punishment." He scoffs.

"Levi…. Please…. Stop…. No more." You say.

"No. My orders. Your punishment." You know there is no getting out of this one. Especially after he said that.

"Then please just…." You stop yourself quickly. No. No. No. You tell your mind to shut up. You force the fact that you've had the biggest crush on Levi out of the picture.

"What *name*, are you ready to give in?" He asks.

"Levi~" He stops. Shit. Cover. Blown.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing Sir." You reply to quickly.

"No. You said something. Say it again." He orders.

"…." You feel him rub your clit through your underwear. "Levi~" He smirks as you pant.

"That's what I thought. That's final." He says.

"What?"

"You are mine and no one else's. I see one of them try to touch you and they are toast. You hear me?" His eyes are filled with lust. You simply nod. "I always thought you were special but now the jealousy is out of hand and I get what I want." He smashes his lips to yours.

Soon he is only in underwear. You unhooks your bra and looks at your breasts.

"Perfect..." He mumbles. He envelopes a soft pink nub in his mouth and moves it with his tongue. You squirm. He lets go and starts to blow on it and you moan as it hardens. He continues to do the same to the other.

"I… want….to…" You try to say.

"Huh?"

"I have… had the biggest crush on you. I'm sorry I made you jealous, that wasn't my intention." You say quickly hoping not to anger him.

"Hmmm. Tell me more." He mumbles before he continues to play with your breasts.

"I…..I am a virgin…." You squeak out. He continues to lick your nipple. "I used to masturbate and pretend it was you that was doing it to me…." You stop and blush even redder. He lifts his head and looks at you. He crashes his lips into yours. He feels like an animal. He rips your underwear off and takes his off.

"Are you ready?" He asks in a sweet tone. You nod. He enters you and you grab onto him. The pain slowly turns into pleasure.

"Levi… please…" You mutter and he starts to thrust sporadically.

"*name* you are so warm and tight." He grunts out.

"Levi~ faster please…" You moan out, not caring that people may hear you.

"Only...because… you asked… nicely *name*" He begins to thrust quicker and you feel yourself tightening.

"Levi I'm going to-"He thrust roughly and you lose it. You can feel yourself clamp around him and you feel something hot.

"*name*… you are free to go… your punishment is over." He says slowly as he gets up and puts on his boxers.

"What?" You ask. You are completely confused.

"You heard me." He says in his regular voice.

"I did not just give you my virginity just for you to throw me out and never to look at me again." You look down and grab your shirt and slip it on as tears fill your eyes. He turns and looks at you stunned. "I can't even believe you…. I thought you had a heart….but obviously you only used me. Thanks sir for my fucking great punishment." You say in tears. You stand abruptly and grab your things. You are ready to leave but something grabs your arm.

"*name*, please. I thought you wanted to leave." He pleaded.

"Really? You think I did all that and want to leave now-"You feel familiar lips on yours. The sensation is so great you could never stay angry at him.

"I love you *name*."

"I love you too Levi."

**Well this is the first time writing about this series. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks :D**


End file.
